


Jealous

by RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR



Series: Songs [5]
Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR/pseuds/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR
Summary: A Melendaire story based off of the song Jealous by Labrinth
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Series: Songs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123832
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Jealous

“Ergh, that man is driving me insane!” Morgan sighed as she dropped down into a chair at the table in the residents lounge.

“Yes, he is very moody today,” Shaun added, taking the seat next to her. Claire and Alex looked up from their patients scans.

“Just today?” Morgan asked, “he’s been moody for the last month, he’s just really starting to get on my nerves.”

“Melendez?” Claire and Alex both asked at the same time, already knowing the answer. He had been in a foul mood for over a month, none of the residents knew why they hoped he cheered up soon though because it was starting to affect their education. He’d snap at them over the smallest things, each of them had been kicked out of the OR at least once in the past few weeks.

“I think you should talk to him Claire,” Morgan said.

“Why me?” Claire objected.

“Because, you two were friends, he likes you more than us,” she replied. Claire rolled her eyes.

“He doesn’t like me more than you guys, and anyway we haven’t hung out or anything for a while,” she said.

“Maybe that’s why he’s moody,” Shaun suggested, “when did you two stop hanging out?”

“I don’t know,” she said, “a few weeks maybe more.”

“So roughly a month?” Alex asked, “he probably misses you,” Claire glared at him.

“He doesn’t miss me, he’s the one who kept cancelling when we made plans,” Claire retorted.

“Whatever you say,” Alex replied, Claire was about to argue some more when Neil walked into the room.

“I don’t remember telling you two to come in here to gossip with the other residents,” he said to Shaun and Morgan, “you should be researching how we can save our patient,” the two residents picked up some books and started skimming through them. When they heard the door to Neil’s office shut Morgan whispered to Claire.

“Talk to him,” Claire sighed, before reluctantly agreeing.

Neil walked into his office at sat down on his chair, looking over the labs for his patient but he was distracted. He didn’t mean to snap at his residents but he was hurting, had been for over a month, he’d pushed Claire towards Dash in the hopes that seeing her happy with somebody else would make him get over her. It didn’t work. Every time he saw her at work it would make him sad, soon that sadness turned into anger and he would walk around the hospital looking like a man who was ready to kill someone. She was special and he couldn’t stop thinking about her, but she’d accepted Dash’s offer of a date and they had been together ever since, so he spent his nights alone, thinking about how happy she must be and how much that destroyed him. He eventually started cancelling all their plans, their meals, bowling, running, drinks after a tough case, he couldn’t bare to be around her when he knew his feelings for her weren’t reciprocated. He sighed, shaking himself out of his thought, before looking at the clock, it was getting late and the residents were all still sitting in the lounge. He stood up, walked over to the door and opened it.

“You should all go home now,” he called out to them, “it’s been a long day, get some rest,” they all nodded and started packing up their things, he went and sat back at his desk, looking once more at his patients files before he called it a night, he heard a quiet knock on his door and looked up to see Claire. He called her in and she entered the room, “what can I do for you Dr Browne?” He asked. He hoped he looked like he was happy on the outside because God knows he was hurting having her so close to him when he couldn’t touch her.

“I, er, I actually wanted to see if you were okay,” she mumbled. He smiled slightly, she was always a worrier.

“I’m fine,” he said, looking back down at the papers on his desk.

“Are you sure?” She asked, “you don’t seem yourself, you haven’t for a while.”

“Claire,” he looked up at her, “I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine Neil,” she argued, “everyone can see it, you’re hurting and you’re doing a bad job of hiding it.”

“I’m not trying to hide anything,” he replied, “now if that’s all I think it’s be best if you left,” he stood up and opened the door for her.

“I’m not leaving until I know what’s wrong.”

“Drop it Claire,” he growled.

“You’ve been like this for weeks now, you stopped seeing me outside of work then you start getting snappy with everyone at work, somethings obviously happened,” she said.

“Why do you even care?” He snapped, “you don’t owe me anything, I’m your boss not your friend, why don’t you just go home and have a nice evening with Dash or something and leave me to it?”

“Is that what this is about? You’re jealous that I was spending more time with Dash? We could still hang out, just because I had a boyfriend doesn’t mean I can’t make time for you, anyway you’re the one who pushed me to go out with him so I don’t get why you’re being so bitchy about it now,” she said.

“I’m not jealous,” he grumbled.

“Really? Because it seems like you are,” she replied, “you suddenly dropped me as soon as I started dating him.”

“That’s because it hurts to see you happy with him and not me!” He suddenly shouted, Claire stood there, shocked at his revelation, “okay, yes I’m jealous, I’m jealous because I’d sent you to him hoping it would help me get over how I felt for you, but it didn’t. Then I was hoping that you two would break up and you’d come back to me, but you seem to really like him. So yes I am jealous, because you’re happy, but not with me.”

“Neil, I,” she started but couldn’t find the words to finish the sentence.

“And now I’m moody and snappy because I spend my nights thinking about how I’m alone while he gets to have you in his arms, then I come in to work to see you looking so happy and beautiful and I can’t have you,” he continued, “I’m jealous, Claire, because I’m in love with you,” there were tears in his eyes now, threatening to spill out and Claire took a moment to take this all in.

“Why didn’t you tell me this before,” she whispered, voice full of emotion.

“I didn’t know how,” he replied, “and I didn’t fully realise how much you meant to me until Dash showed up and then you seemed so happy with him and I’d lost my chance.”

“Oh, Neil, I was so hesitant to go on a date with Dash in the first place because I was in love with you,” Claire said, “but you kept pushing me to him and I felt like my feelings weren’t reciprocated,” Neil looked at her in shock, “I only dated Dash because I couldn’t have you, I can’t help but think of him as Kayla’s husband all the time, that’s why we broke up a week ago,” she walked over to Neil and grabbed one of his hands, “you said before that I deserve to be happy, but you’re the one who makes me happy Neil,” He smiled down at her before bringing his other hand up under her chin and lifting it, he leant forwards and pressed his lips against hers softly. They both pulled back after a minute, grinning at each other, “so is grumpy Melendez gone?” Claire asked.

“He might be,” Neil responded, they shared another quick kiss before heading out of the hospital, excited for what these new revelations would bring them.


End file.
